The use of dustpans to pick up, collect and/or remove a mixture of materials, (e.g., dirt, leaves, dust and various other materials) from a surface, such as a floor, is well known. Various designs have been utilized over the years for making and using dustpans. For example, different designs may utilize one piece or multiple piece constructions, may employ metallic, plastic and/or molded materials, and may show numerous ornamental variations. One common design for dustpans consists of a shallow dustpan body with an open edge or “blade” at the front of the dustpan body, and an elongated pedal or grip attached to the rear of the dustpan body. The pedal extends outwardly from the rear of the dustpan body in a generally parallel or slightly angled direction relative to the surface when the dustpan is placed on the surface. The pedal thus provides a handy and convenient means for manipulating the dustpan during use. However, it is often difficult, cumbersome or inconvenient to bend over and hold the dustpan by the pedal while simultaneously sweeping debris into the dustpan. Additionally, such dustpans do not always effectively keep the entire length of the front edge or blade of the dustpan in contact with the surface during use. As a result, at least a portion of the various materials intended to be swept into such dustpans may be swept underneath the dustpan instead of into the body of the dustpan.